My Big Brother
by mavk4444
Summary: "You were always there for me, protecting me from harm." "I'm still here, Logan. I'll still protect you." "You promise?" "I promise." Logan reflects on all the times James was there for him. Companion piece to "My Little Brother".


**Ever since I posted "My Little Brother", I have been dying to write a sort of follow up story to it. I have brainstormed a few ideas, but I think I like this one the best. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

* * *

If you were to ask Logan Mitchell for a time his big brother was there for him, he'd write you a novel. James was always there. He was like Logan's savior, a true hero. Logan could remember three times in particular James was _really_ there for him.

The first being fifth grade.

There were two kids in his class, Mike and Trevor. They were beefy, and had blonde hair that was shaved closely to their scalps. They towered above all the other fifth graders by a good six or seven inches. They scowled all the time and had fists the size of two baseball gloves.

Okay, their fists weren't that big. But they sure looked like that when they were swinging at Logan.

Everyday after first period, Mike and Trevor beat Logan up and took his lunch money. Logan had started taking his mother's concealer to school in order to hide the ugly bruises. But one day, he had walked home when it was raining. The concealer had washed off. James always got home before Logan, so he was in the living room when the younger boy had entered the house.

Logan had kept his hood pulled up and grabbed a pair of sunglasses off of the side table to hide his black eye. He had tried to go up the stairs, but James had started to speak to him.

"Hey, little bro. What happened to my hug?" Logan silently cursed himself for insisting in kindergarten that he hug James when he returned from school.

"Uh, I'm tired. I'm going to go take a nap." Logan lied. He turned around and started to go up the stairs again. James raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, but I want my hug." James replied. Logan groaned.

"Well maybe I'm sore and I don't want to give you a hug!" He exploded. James furrowed his eyebrows.

"Wait...why would you be sore? You're not in any sports."

"Um, I tripped."

"Logan, come here."

"No."

"Logan, just come here." James' eyebrows had furrowed even more.

"No! Leave me alone!" Logan bolted up the stairs. James ran after him.

He grabbed his little brother's hand and spun him around to face him. He pushed down the hood and took off the sunglasses. Logan's bruised and swollen face stared back at him. His bottom lip was split and had blood crusted onto it. His right eye was black and swollen. His face and neck were littered with bruises and cuts.

James stared at his brother, feeling tears well into his eyes. He pulled Logan into a tight hug, kissing the smaller boy across his head.

"Oh, Logan. My poor little Logan. My baby. My poor, poor baby."

"It's hurts, James." Logan sobbed out, his own tears falling. James gently rubbed his back.

"I know Logie, I know. It's going to be okay. Who did this to you?"

"M-Mike and T-Trevor." The eleven year old sobbed out. His fifteen year old brother's eyes narrowed.

"Don't worry Logan. You won't have to deal with Mike and Trevor anymore." James said. Logan stared up at his brother.

"What are you going to do?" He asked, sniffling. James smirked.

"Oh, you'll see."

Needless to say, Mike and Trevor got banged up pretty bad. Sure, James had gotten in a lot of trouble. But it was all to protect Logan, and getting in trouble was worth making sure Logan never got hurt.

...

The second time was in eight grade.

Logan had spent three weeks in advance studying his butt off to make sure he got a perfect grade on his history test. But when he took the test, he flunked.

Logan had walked home dejectedly, tears welling in his eyes as he thought of how he would explain to his parents the horrid grade. He opened the front door, shuffling upstairs. James followed him to his room.

"What's wrong?" He had asked. Logan looked up at him with teary chocolate eyes.

"I flunked my history test." James' hazel eyes softened and brimmed with sympathy.

"Oh, Logan." He said softly. Logan shook his head, tears racing down his face.

"Mom and Dad want me to be perfect at school. I'm not athletic, I'm not in any clubs or activities. The only thing I have is my academics. And I can't even do well at that-"

"Stop it." James ordered firmly. "You're great at school Logan. You're the smartest person I know. Hell, you're smarter than me. Don't ever say you're not good at something. You're amazing. Mom and Dad know that. You're going to be fine." He said.

Logan nodded weakly.

"Okay."

Mr. and Mrs. Diamond weren't exactly pleased with Logan's test. But James convinced them that it was one bad grade in the midst of good grades. Logan admired James after that. He never thought he was any good, but James had proved to him that he was. James showed Logan he was good. He showed him how to believe in himself.

...

The third time was after Logan returned from college on Spring Break.

His parents had gotten divorced while he was away at school. Logan had been furious. How could they not tell him this? His eyes had welled with tears and he confined himself in his room, with intentions to keep everyone away from him.

Except for James. His brother would have pounded down the door if Logan hadn't let him in. They sat next to one another on the bed, silence passing between them. Logan finally cleared his throat and spoke.

"Why?" He asked. James furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why what?"

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Logan clarified. James focused his gaze on a small dent on the wall.

"We didn't want you to get stressed out and lose focus in school." James said. Logan raised his eyebrows.

"_We_?"

"I was the one who told Mom and Dad to keep it from you." He said.

Logan didn't know how to feel.

"Oh."

"I'm so sorry Logan." James said quietly. Logan turned to his older brother.

"Don't be." He found himself saying. James smiled softly.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

James was always there after that when Logan needed a shoulder to cry on. He picked up every one of Logan's calls, even if they were at three in the morning. He always hung out with Logan, even if he was supposed to hang out with his friends.

And most of all, he was just _there_ for Logan. Something his parents were not.

...

"Whatcha doing?"

James' comforting voice shook him out of his thoughts. Logan smiled warmly.

"Thinking." He replied. James hopped over the back of the couch.

"About?" James inquired.

"You were always there for him, protecting me from harm." Logan said honestly. James' eyes softened.

"I'm still here, Logan. I'll still protect you."

"You promise?"

"I promise." James said honestly. Logan grinned.

No matter how bad things got, Logan always knew James would there for him. What else could he possibly ask for?

* * *

**I love cute**** endings :)**


End file.
